My Present
by Mikochi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds a homeless man named Naruto and offers to let him live with him.. but they grow to love each other. They both had horrible pasts, but some might influence their future. One-Shot; Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi; Rated: T


Hello, this is a X-mas story. Sorry if you dont celebrate it! This is going to be my first one-shot, and my third story posted.

Please favorite, follow, and review!

Warnings: SasuNaru (dont like, dont read!), Sad story..

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not me *sigh.

Well, enjoy the story! Happy Holidays!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke was in his huge office at Uchiha Corp., attempting to do his work. Unfortunately he was bieng side-tracked by his annoying, sadistic, perverted older brother, Itachi.

"Sasuke, you should really find yourself a girlfriend." Itachi sighed.

"My personal life is nothing of your concern, Onii-san(1)." Sasuke said, irritated.

"Boyfriend?"

"Fuck off." Sasuke growled, then gave him one of the signature Uchiha glares.

Itachi just rolled his eyes. "Language, otouto(2)."

"What do you want anyway?"

"Why cant I visit my otouto?"

"Because every time you 'visit' me. You always want me to do something."

Itachi tried to look hurt. "That is not true!" He gasped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Well, there is one little errand I need you to run. Can you deliver this to this address?" Itachi handed him a paper, and a huge box.

"I am _not_ a delivery boy." Then he looked at the paper. "This is halfway across town!" Then he looked at the dark clouds outside. "And its about to rain!"

"But i need it delivered as soon as possible, and i can trust you to make sure the package remains in perfect condition."

"Im not doing it."

"I will take the Hyuuga case off your hands."

Sasuke was about to reject, but then he considered it. The Hyuuga's always required alot of tiresome time and effort. "Fine." He said, picking up the package.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke dropped off the package, then searched for a place to eat. The place he was in seemed to only have Ramen nearby.

"Damn. I hate ramen." Sasuke growled, walking into a shop named "Ichiraku Ramen".

"Hello! What would you like?" A man said, greeting him as he sat on the stool.

"Miso." That was his least hated flavor.

"Old man, may I also have another bowl?" A man beside him said.

"Coming right up, Naruto."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the man named Naruto, who had at least 10 empty ramen bowls next to him already.

Naruto noticed his staring and turned around to face the Uchiha. Sasuke noticed his features. He had spiky blond hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, tan skin, wierd fox-like whisker marks, and the most beautiful azure eyes he had ever seen.

"Um, you need something dude?" Naruto muttered.

"No."

"Ok. Well, i havent seen you here before, you new in town?"

"I was just here on business matters."

"Well its a really nice town, and they have the best ramen ever! There is alot of..." Naruto continued talking while Sasuke just frowned. _Does he ever stop talking?_ He thought.

Sasuke unconciously glared, he was used to it.

"Well someone's grumpy today." Naruto laughed. Then he held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, whats your name."

After careful thought, Sasuke returned his handshake. "Uchiha Sasuke."

A thunder bolt was heard, and it started raining heavily.

Naruto froze, and he started kind of rocking himself.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"F-fine.. umm sorry I have to go." Naruto said shakily. He paid his tab and left, walking out in the rain with a t-shirt.

_Crash!_ Another thunder bolt sounded. Naruto ran back inside the ramen shop.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sasuke offered. _There's something about him thats.. fascinating. _Sasuke thought.

"Sure, thank you." Naruto whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were in Sasuke's car.

"So where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"Um.. about that.. i dont really live anywhere.." Naruto mumbled.

"Nani(3)? Your homeless?"

"You could say that.. look, there is a shelter near here. So.." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed. "That wont be necessary."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"You could stay with me if you want." Sasuke sighed.

"NANI?!"

"I mean.. only if you want to." Sasuke cheeks were getting red. _You are an Uchiha, damnit! Why are you getting to flustered?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto thought for a second, "I am not some slut okay? You cannot use me for sex!"

"No! You've got the wrong idea!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Then why?"

"Im not sure why either.. you.. fascinate me."

"Well.. thank you.. very much." Naruto murmured.

"Hn."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived at the Uchiha Mansion.

"Wow." Naruto whispered.

Once they got inside, Naruto did a small sigh.

"Whats wrong?"

"You dont celebrate Christmas?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, its a wonderful holiday, in America, many celebrated it.. but once I got to Japan.. well people dont celebrate it as much."

"Wait.. you are from America?" Sasuke asked. _It would make sense, he is blond with blue eyes.. not that common here. And he has a small accent._ He thought.

"Yup! I moved here when I was about 13!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So how did you become homeless?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"I moved here by myself.. I was able to find a few jobs.. but people dont really hire people as young as I was.. so."

"Why by yourself?"

"Long story." Naruto whispered.

"Ohh, Sasuke.. Who is this." A smooth, curious voice asked.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sasuke, introduce me to your guest." Itachi pestered.

He walked closer to the blond. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bowed.

"He's a cute one Sasuke." Itachi smirked.

"Fuck off."

"Come on Naruto, I will show you to your room." Sasuke said, leading him off.

"Here Sasuke, you'll need this!" Itachi tossed him a book.

Sasuke caught it and looked at it. The title was _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"You sick bastard!" Sasuke said, throwing the book at Itachi. "You just carry that around?!"

"It has great advice."

Sasuke just glared at him. "Come on Naruto."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He showed Naruto his guest room.

"I guess you'll be sleeping in here. If you need anything just tell the maids, and I think thats about it."

"Thank you." Naruto whispered before giving Sasuke a big hug.

"Um.. no problem." Sasuke said, becoming a little flushed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a few days after Naruto moved in and he fit in well. Itachi was gone for the day, so Sasuke decided that he should talk to Naruto.

They were both sitting on the couch watching some random anime.

"So.. tell me what happened." Sasuke requested.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Your life story. Tell me what happened."

"Its a long story."

"I have time to listen."

Naruto sighed, "Ok."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Warning: Sad Story! Molestation mentioned(but not described)!_

Naruto started. "When I was young my parents died. I had to go from foster family to foster family. It was very hard. Then I went to my last foster family when I was about 8. They decided that they wanted to adopt me." Naruto went into the fetal position, and small tears fell dpwn his tan cheeks. "I really didn't want to stay there. The women was pretty nice, and the man was too at first.. but.. after the first few weeks of them being my foster parents.. my foster dad.. he.." Naruto started rocking himself. "He would 'visit' me at night." His bangs covered his face so it was shadowed. "You should've seen his face when they announced that they were adopting me." Naruto snarled.

"Im so sorry, Naruto."

"But thats not all. When I was 12 I told my 'mom' what was happening with her husband.. and she got really mad.. called me a dirty whore. And she kicked me out. And to tell you the truth.. I was so happy to be away from that man." Then he sighed. "I had one goal.. to move to Japan and start my life there. But I needed money, so I tried to get a job.. but no one would hire a twelve year old. But one day this guy shows up and says that I could make a lot of money.. so I end up in some cheap whorehouse for a year. Luckily I didn't get any STD's." Then he smiled a little. "And finally I got enough money to move to Japan. Sure.. it was tough.. but I achieved my goal." Then Naruto grinned.

_How can he smile... after telling a story like that?_ Sasuke thought. "How do you have a japanese name?"

"My mom was Japanese.. she named me and my dad gave me her last name.. apparently I am the spitting image of my dad.. but I have my mom's personality. So.. What's your story? I mean you have a big house.. but I notice that you don't have any parents around.. I noticed, even when I first met you, how alone you were."

"My story isn't all that interesting."_ He hasn't heard of Uchiha Corp.?_ Sasuke thought.

"I still want to hear it."

"Fine. When I was 8 my parents died in a car crash, leaving me with my brother. The Uchiha are a very well known family.. we are about the highest in social status, we h-"

"Im sorry about your parents." Naruto said cutting him off.

How weird.. he doesn't care about my family's wealth. "Wait.. you don't care that I'm rich?" Sasuke asked.

"No.. why would I?"

"No.. reason." Sasuke was mesmerized.

"So if I'm going to be living here.. then we need to decorate for Christmas! Its in a couple of days."

"Why do you care about Christmas so much?"

"It's just a wonderful holiday! People bonding with their families, giving gifts to each other. The joy and glee of it all.. its just amazing!"

"Fine.. do what you like."

"Thanks!" Naruto said. _*Cough_.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!."

Or was he?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Sasuke returned from work the next day, the house was _covered_ in Christmas decorations.

"Do you like it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eating a candy cane.

"Sure."

"The maids helped a lot! They are amazing!"

"Yeah.. I guess." _I have to remember to pay them overtime for this._ Sasuke thought.

_*Cough Cough_. "Excuse me.." Naruto excused himself to the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Naruto's POV**

I ran to the bathroom after coughing, and I grabbed a tissue and coughed in it.. revealing a bloody tissue.

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought.

**Naruto's POV end**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, must be the winter weather.. Or something." Naruto's words became slurred as he fainted. He could barely hear the yells from Sasuke asking what was wrong, before everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Doctor, is he going to be ok?" Sasuke asked a big-chested female doctor. He was sitting in a hospital waiting to see if Naruto was alright.

"You should come with me, sir." The doctor said, her blond bangs shadowing her face.

They sat in Naruto's hospital room.

"He has a rare disease. It seems that his body is breaking down.. collapsing on him. Poor Naruto.. I'm so sorry."

"Wait.. You know him?" Sasuke asked. Then he snarled. "Are you his adopted mom?"

"No. I am his aunt."

"And you couldn't take him from that hell-hole he lived in?!"

"At first I didn't even know my sister had a son.. I kind of disconnected with her.. and then I found out she died.. and even then I didn't know. By the time I tried to claim him he had already been adopted."

"And do you know what his adopted father did to him? And all the other perverts after that?"

"Unfortunately.. Thats why his body is collapsing."

"What?"

"His body has really been weakened through that whole dilemma. And he wasn't nourished enough for his body to heal properly."

"Is there anything you can do? I will pay whatever!" He begged.

"There is about a 1/1000 chance of him surviving, even with the best medical treatment. The best thing you can do is just be there for him."

"Are you sure that the-"

"Im sorry Sasuke! There is nothing we can do, we've tried everything." Tsunade had tears running down her cheek.

Sasuke put his hands on Tsunade's shoulders. "You are the best doctor in Japan. Please try your hardest to save him."

"I will." She whispered.

She left the room, and Sasuke sat right next to Naruto.

"Happy Christmas Eve." He muttered, holding Naruto's tan hand.

"Naruto.. Please don't go.. Please don't leave me." A single tear slid down his cheek.

_Sasuke's Flashback (warning:Sad Story, death)_

_He ran into the hospital with his brother._

_"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'll explain later.. we need to hurry!"_

_"We are here for Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha."_

_"Right this way."_

_Sasuke was led into a hospital room with his parents covered in bandages in hospital beds._

_"Ka-san(4)! To-san(5)!" Sasuke screeched._

_"Sasuke, Itachi." He heard a hoarse whisper coming from his dad._

_They ran to his side. "Yes, father." They were both crying._

_"We love you very... much." He said.. and they heard a sickening beep, and he flat-lined._

_"To-san? To-san?!" Sasuke screeched. Then he ran to his mother and held her hand._

_"Ka-san? There's something wrong with To-san!" He hollered. She opened her eyes a little and gave Sasuke a small smile, before she flat-lined as well._

_Sasuke screamed with all his might. He clutched the hair on his head and started wailing. Itachi had wrapped his arms around his brother. His tears soaking Sasuke's shirt. Soon, nurses were running in the room, ordering him to get out. He had to be dragged out by his brother._

_End of Flashback._

Sasuke was shaking at the memory that he tried to suppress for most of his life. He clutched Naruto's hand even tighter.

"Please don't leave me.. please.. Naruto.. I.. I.. Love you." He cried. "Ever since I laid eyes on you.. I've been in love with you.. I tried to deny it.. but I couldn't please.. Please stay with me.. I know im bad at showing my emotions.. but I love you very much."

He buried his face into Naruto's covered chest. He waited for the beep.

"Great.. because I love you too." Naruto whispered, and smiled.

Sasuke looked up, wide-eyed and hugged the blond with all his might. "Naruto!" He gasped.

"Ow. Please. It hurts." Naruto whimpered.

"Oh! Im so sorry!"

Naruto planted a kiss on his lips. "I've been wanting to do that since the moment I've laid eyes on you."

"I love you."

"I love you too!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he winced. "My body hurts."

"Yeah.. I should go get Tsunade.."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's a miracle! He is going to be ok!" Tsunade cheered.

"Really? Thats great!" Sasuke cried.

"Hmm. Who would think the _Uchiha_ would show emotions?" Tsunade smirked.

"Shut it."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you.. Why do you care about Naruto so much?"

"I don't know.. in the short time I've known him.. I've grown to love him."

Tsunade did an epic fangirl squeal. "Thats great!"

Sasuke just stared at her with a shocked expression while she went on talking about how they were destined lovers and they would raise the greatest kids.. and all this stuff. Sasuke just kind of walked away from her into the room of the awaiting Naruto.

"So your alive." Sasuke smirked.

"I guess so. My body hurts like hell, though."

"They'll fix it."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke.. what you told me earlier.. did I dream it or did you really say it." Naruto clutched his cover.

Sasuke just smirked and kissed him passionately. "I really said it."  
Naruto hugged him. "Thats great. Oh! I almost forgot! Happy Christmas Eve!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed him again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_After Naruto could come home, we were inseperable. So we are going out.. and I am already planning my proposal. Even though he can be a dobe sometimes, he is _my _dobe. We are still waiting a month or so to make our love "official" if you know what I mean. I never really celebrated Christmas until he came around.. Or any other holidays for that matter, but he is filled with joy and cheer and who am I to say no to celebrating. Itachi is as perverted as ever. He really needs to get a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I'm tired of him butting into my love life.. But my Naruto has made me see him as less and less irritating. But if he leaves sex toys on my bed one more time I swear that I will put itching powder in his underwear, and shampoo, and on his toilet paper, and.. well you get the point. So back to my beautiful blond, I really got an amazing gift this Christmas, his life. So thank you Santa or Kami(6) or whatever for keeping him with me. No seriously.. Thank You.. So much. _

_Sincerely: Sasuke Uchiha_

"Naruto I'm done." Sasuke said, holding up a paper.

"Ok, well put it in the envelope and we will see it again in about 20 years." Naruto replied, working on his own paper.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because in 20 years I want our kids to see it and I want to see how much we've changed."

"Ok.. whatever." He said, handing Naruto and envelope.

"Do you have a safe or something you can put it in?"

"Yeah.. I will put it in a little later."Then he smirked. "But now.. I have an adorable blond that I'm going to spend time with." Sasuke said, flopping on the couch and wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Well I have a sexy raven that I want to spend time with." Naruto grinned. Then Naruto tilted his head. "Sasuke can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Sasuke got flushed. "What makes you think that, dobe?!"

"I dunno. Just a feeling." Then Naruto smiled even wider. "Dont worry, in a month.. I'll teach you how it's done."

"Whatever I stay on top." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, sure why not." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, that might be a little awkward though." Sasuke said.

"Who cares.. Its fun making you feel awkward."

"Indeed it is, Naruto-kun." A voice said, sadistically.

"Itachi.. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, dont let me interuppt! Continue what ever you were doing. Pretend I'm not here!" Itachi chirped.

"You sick bastard!" Sasuke said, getting off the couch and chasing his perverted Nii-san.

Naruto smiled. "Will those two ever grow up?"

* * *

_Those in the Uchiha household.. Including the Uzumaki.. lived happily ever after in a life of bliss, love, and joy._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(1) Onii-san: Older brother

(2) Otouto: Younger brother

(3) Nani: What

(4) Oka-san, or Ka-san: Mother

(5) Oto-san or To-san: Father

(6) Kami: God

* * *

A/N: Ok, hopefully you enjoyed this story! Was fun to write! Ah, I Love SasuNaru! Please check out my other story Naruto Arashi, if you can.

Sorry if this story was really sad, I kind of wanted it to be "bitter-sweet" as I call it.. kind of like Clannad or Anohana. (BTW: I was listening to Anohana's Secret Base while I was writing the scene of Naruto waking up.) Also I know the whole "happily ever after" thing was kind of cheesy, but what the hell, I put it anyway.

**Please review and favorite.. but no flames please!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
